A standard injector, in particular diesel-common-rail injector, has an actuator which activates a nozzle needle directly or indirectly (under servo operation). The piezo-element used as an actuator can also be used as a sensor in order to detect characteristic events, such as, for example, the closing time of the nozzle needle. This information can be used to control the injector and improve the accuracy of the injections.